The Date
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: She stopped at the door as Neal turned around in the booth he was seated at. He gave her a grin, the ones which used to make her heart melt. And sometimes still do. Fear started building up inside of her. She couldn't go through with this! "Emma you came." Neal said as he stood up to walk closer to her. "I... I can't do this." She turned around and ran out the door.


**Author's note: Here is a little one-shot of Emma and Neal's date, if they were not interrupted by the shadow. Well... Sort of their date. **

_Emma's father manages to get her to Granny's for her date with Neal. But she freaks out and runs away. What does she do when Neal finds her?_

* * *

Emma gets out of the truck and stops in front of the gate to Granny's. Could she go through with this? Can she go on a date with Neal? It wasn't that she loved anyone else, she didn't know if she could go through with this. She did love Neal as she said in the echo caves, but she never knew when and if she could ever forgive him for leaving her. She started getting nervous and David went to her side. "I'm not sure if I can go through with this." I tried to hide the fear in my voice.

"You'll be fine. Would you like Mary-Margret and I to be in the both next to you?"

"I think I'd rather not have you there. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Whatever you say. Just remember, look for the good moments." She smiled up at her father.

"I will." She walked inside with David close behind her. David went up to where she saw Mary-Margret seated. She stopped at the door as Neal turned around in the booth he was seated at. He gave her a grin, the ones which used to make her heart melt. And sometimes still do. Fear started building up inside of her. She couldn't go through with this!

"Emma you came." Neal said as he stood up to walk closer to her.

"I... I can't do this." She turned around and ran out the door. She didn't know where to go. So she ran to where she remembered she parked the bug. It was near where David had found her. She got to the bug and leaned on it. She slowly slid down so no one could see her. She put her head in her knees as she tried to think. Why couldn't she go on this date with Neal? It was _just_ lunch! Was it? As soon as she saw that grin which melted her heart she panicked. She felt like something bad was going to happen and she didn't want it to happen to Neal. That would be a bad moment. She heard footstep but before she could get up and run away,

"You know that's not the best place to hide. It's the first most people will look to find you, including me." She looked up to find two brown eyes staring back at her. Neal. He gave her a sad smile.

"You can find me wherever I go or try to hide. I'm just surprised you managed not to lose me when I was running. I was always the faster runner." She teased. He let out a little laugh.

"Yeah you're right. I did lose you, but I just kept running in the direction I last saw you and saw this." He put his hand on the car and looked at her. "I've seen it around and meant to talk to you about it, you kept it?"

"Well it was all I had when I got out of jail." He went and sat down next to her in the same position she was looking out to the docks.

"Why did you run from Granny's?" He asked. They were both still looking out to the docks. I didn't say anything. He turned to me and said, "Emma you can tell me anything. You know that. Say whatever's on your mind." She felt him looking at her but she just looked down at her knees.

"I... I couldn't go through with it. I know you love me and you say you will never leave me or Henry. But I can't help but be afraid that something _bad_ will happen to you. That you will leave us and it wouldn't be your fault." She looked up at him. He was so understanding.

"Hey I promise that I will never leave you. But you are right. Something bad can happen to me any day. But something bad can happen to anyone any day. But if something did happen to me I want you still to have your happy ending with Henry and your family." She felt a tear escape her eye.

"You know I love you right? I just..." He wiped the tear away from her cheek and they looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in and kissed. It was slow and passionate. As they parted their foreheads still touched and a smile played on both their lips. Neal stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She gladly accepted it and once they both stood their his arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." They kissed for about five minutes making up for lost time.

* * *

"David do you think it is the best idea to go find them? It has only been about fifteen minutes, and Emma's a fast runner." They had let Neal go to try and find their daughter. But Charming decided that they were going after them in his truck. So there they were sitting there looking for Emma, or Neal, or both.

"I just think it is a good idea if we also search for her. We are her parents after all."

"Charming she's 28 years old! Not seven! As far as we know she could go outside the town line for a little bit." As she says this they see in the distance Emma's car... And Emma... With Neal. They were kissing. "See David. I think Emma's found her true love. She's fine, how about we go home and have some fun of our own?" She looked over to him.

"Whatever you say Snow!" He said and they turned around and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

As they broke part they hugged. Emma never thought that she would be in Neal's arms again. She felt protected and safe, also loved. She pulled out the keys from her pocket and held it up to him. "You want to drive?" She asked. He took the keys and ave her a quick kiss before getting into the drivers seat while she went in the passenger' seat. She hadn't sat in that seat in a long time.

"So how about that date?" He asked. Giving her that grin.

"You know I can never say no to that smile..."

"It melts your heart. I know, that's why I use it." He gave her another one of the grins and she kissed him. "So how about that date at Granny's?" He asked.

"Sure. I would love to go on that date with you." They drove off back to Granny's when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" I jumped out of the car, so did Neal. "I knew something had was going to happen." I had, had the feeling all day.

"I guess you're right again. Hey but you were wrong about it being me." Said Neal. She kissed him again until Hook and Tink interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt Swan, but I believe someone is in trouble." They broke apart to find Hook pointing in the direction of the sound With his Hook.

"Right. Let's go." They ran off in the direction of the sound. Neal was holding her hand as they ran. He was back in her life again, and no one will take that away from her _ever again._


End file.
